


A Christmas Wish

by OIMDIL13



Series: Agent Reign AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Wish, Christmas fic, F/F, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Past Sanvers, Ruby is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Ruby has only one Christmas wish: for her mom to not be so alone this year. Enter Agent Alex Danvers, who’s always been a sucker for a cute kid with a fierce pout.





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I jumped right on that Agent Reign ship. (Is that even the ship name? Hell if I know)

 

“Hey, there kiddo.” Alex greeted Ruby as the twelve-year-old walked up to her car. Alex was leaning against her hood, leather jacket zipped tight to fight off the winter chill in the air. Ruby had made her way to the car as soon as she stepped out of her school building.

“Alex!” Ruby greeted happily, hugging her pseudo-aunt around the waist. Alex hugged her back with a small laugh. “Mom said you’d be picking me up.”

“Yeah, she got stuck in a meeting.” Alex took Ruby’s backpack from her and swung it into the backseat. Ruby walked around the car to slide into the passenger seat while Alex started the car.

“I’m glad it’s you,” she said. “I actually have a question for you.”

“Okay?” Alex quirked an eyebrow at the young brunette in curiosity. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

“Well,” Ruby began, “I was thinking about that gala mom has to go to the Saturday before Christmas. You know about it right?”

“Yeah, I know. She and Lena have been planning it for at least a month.”

“Right. So, Mom and I were talking about that last night, she was asking me who I’d like to babysit me. I asked her who wasn’t going to the gala, I knew that Lena would be there, but I didn’t know about you are Kara and she told me that you might be able to watch me.”

“Yeah, I probably could.” Alex shrugged. “Is that what you wanted to ask me? If I would babysit while your moms at the gala?”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Okay…” Alex trailed off, clearly confused.

“See, mom also mentioned that Kara and Lena are going together, as in _together_ together.”

“Uh-hu” Alex hummed.

“So, she doesn’t have anyone to go with.” Ruby waited for a moment, watching as realization dawned on Alex. Luckily, the car was at a red light, so Alex could turn to look at Ruby.

“No.”

“I haven’t even asked yet!” Ruby protested. “You don’t know what the question is!”

“The question is: if I will go to the gala with your mother and my answer is no.”

“Alex, why not?” Ruby questioned

“What makes you think she would want to go with me?”

“Because I know my mom,” Ruby said in a tone holding the unsaid ‘duh’ clear as day. “She would have so much fun with you.” Alex didn’t’ look convinced.

“Ruby, for last time I said no.”

“But, Alex,” Ruby pouted from the passenger seat of Alex’s car. Alex was suddenly regretting agreeing to pick up the pre-teen from school. Alex had offered to pick Ruby up from school that day, the first day of Christmas back when Sam had texted her, Kara and Lena that she was stuck in a meeting. Kara was off “reporting” code for handling Supergirl business and Lena was busy finalizing some plans with James so neither of them were free to take care of the girl. Alex didn’t mind hanging with Ruby for a little while, she remined Alex of when Kara first came to earth. They had the same stubborn pride, the same loving heart. Not that either of those things surprised Alex, no anymore. Now, Alex knew for sure that those traits came directly from Ruby’s mother.

“No, buts Ruby.” Alex glared sternly at the almost-teenager sitting in her car out of the corner of her eye. “Don’t pull that pout with me.”

“Fine,” Ruby sighed dramatically. “Can we get ice cream?” She asked instead, entirely planning to bring the conversation back to her original question eventually.

“That, I can do. Just don’t tell your mother.” Alex turned in the direction of the nearest ice cream shop with a wide smile. Ruby smiled back at her, knowing that seeing a truly happy Alex had been a rare occurrence since Maggie moved away three months ago. Since that time, Alex had been a near constant presence in Ruby’s life. Apparently, her mom and the cool aunts, well Lena and the slightly nerdier aunt, were on a mission to make sure Alex knew she could talk to any of them at any point. That action resulted in many more girls’ nights, some of which Ruby inevitably had to be at, either because it was her mom’s turn to host or she couldn’t get a babysitter for her.

“Promise.” Ruby answered her.

“So how was school today?” Alex asked once the two of them had their ice cream and were sitting at a small table outside one of the Danvers sisters’ favorite ice cream parlors. Ruby smiled brightly at her and launched into a very Kara-esqe babble about her day at school, but Alex was only partially paying attention.

Alex couldn’t help but think about the question Ruby has asked her earlier. The question itself was simple enough, even about something Alex had already known about. The L-Corp Christmas Gala was one of the biggest events of the season, Lena, Kara and Sam would all be attending, Lena as CEO, Sam as CFO and Kara as Lena’s date. Ruby’s question had thrown Alex for a bit of a loop though. Alex knew that Sam liked to tell Ruby about what she did at work, the events she had to go to and such, she just didn’t think they talked about who Sam went _with_ to those events.  

It wasn’t that Alex didn’t want to go the gala, at least not entirely. Alex hadn’t really been out that much since Maggie left, except to girls’ nights and a few nights where she met the boys at the bar, not counting the solid three weeks she spent as a broken, drunken mess before Kara physically dragged her from the bar. She just hadn’t been in the mood for hanging out with the whole group. Now, Alex could admit that she thought Sam was gorgeous, Alex had eyes, but admitting that she thought Sam was smart, and tough, and so incredibly strong in ways that Alex could never imagine was a little bit more difficult.

It wasn’t that Alex didn’t want to go to the gala with Sam. It was that she _did_ want to go with her. And that scared her. She hadn’t felt anything remotely resembling attraction or affection since the day she walked Maggie walk out her door. Now, sitting with Ruby prattling on about her day, Alex realized the warmth in her chest when around Sam wasn’t the same friendly warmth she was beginning to feel around Lena.

“I should have known you’d be here.” Sam’s voice startled Alex out of her thoughts as the CFO walked up to the table she and Ruby were sharing. “Did she use the pout on you?” Sam asked while carding her fingers through Ruby’s loose hair.

“Mom, I don’t do that.” Ruby protested. She scooped the last bite of her ice cream into her mouth happily, looking at Alex with pleading eyes. How Ruby’s pout had the same effect on Alex as Kara’s did was a mystery to her.

“Of course not,” Sam winked at Alex with a playful smile. “Anyway, I was headed back to L-Corp and I saw your car. Thought I might save you the gas, so you don’t have to take her back into the city.”

“Wait mom,” Ruby said before either woman could discuss leaving yet. “Alex and I were talking about your date to the gala earlier.”

“You mean the date I don’t have?” Sam stared at her daughter in confusion.

“Now you do!” Ruby beamed at Alex, nearly challenging her to disagree.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Sam looked between the two of them before it dawned on her what her daughter meant, and her mouth dropped open to form a small ‘o.’

“Ruby just mentioned that since Kara and Lena are going together, you would be going solo.” Alex spoke up, unsure as to why she did so. “She suggested that we could go together.”

“Did she now?” Sam looked at Ruby with one of those looks that only a mother can give, and Ruby suddenly became very interested in her empty ice cream bowl. “Well, of course, you don’t have to come Alex. I wouldn’t want to make you give up a nice night at home.”

“No, I wouldn’t mind going,” Alex said before her brain caught up with her mouth. “I mean, if you would like too, go with me, that is?” She isn’t sure why the sentence came out as an awkward question.

“I’d love too, Alex.” Sam smiled at her. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.” Alex replied, resolutely ignoring the fluttering feeling in her stomach that persisted through the entire journey to Alex’s car to retrieve Ruby’s backpack and then the subsequent drive back to her empty apartment.

 

“Why did I agree to do this?” Alex asked for possibly the fifth, or sixth, time since she arrived at Kara’s to get dressed for the gala.

“Because you, just like the rest of us, are a sucker for Ruby’s pout?” Kara said, pulling on her high heeled shoes by the door. Alex rubbed her palms along her sparkling red dress, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles along the fabric. Kara, dressed in a green dress that reminded Alex of Lena’s eyes, rolled her eyes at the motion. “Stop doing that.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Alex huffed at her, but stopped fidgeting with her dress anyway. “I just don’t what to think about all this Kara.”

“What do you mean Alex?” Kara questioned while sliding her phone and keys into her purse.

“I haven’t been out like this Maggie set up that Valentine’s day thing.” Alex sighed heavily. “I don’t even know if this is a date, or we’re just going as friends. I really like Sam, Kara. She’s great and she’s so strong. To raise Ruby on her own? And she’s intelligent and stubborn in a good way. I just – What?” Alex broke off as she caught the look Kara was giving her. Kara smiled softly.

“I haven’t heard you talk about someone like that since the day you came out to me.” Alex looked down, tears unexpectedly filling her eyes. “Alex,” Kara stepped towards her, lifting her chin. “It’s okay to have feelings for someone else. I know it hurts, I know it is the worst thing to lose the person who you thought was the love of your life, okay? I know.” Alex nodded, now that Maggie was gone, she could understand why Kara had been so hurt when Mon-El left. “But that pain isn’t going to last forever. Maggie left you, and that’s her mistake. Don’t let your past with her influence your future with someone else.”

“Isn’t this normally reversed?” Alex jokingly asked, referring to the time only a few months ago when she and Kara had a similar conversation when Kara realized she was in love with her now girlfriend Lena. Kara laughed in response. A knock sounded on the door before Kara could reply.

“You ready?” Kara waited until Alex nodded before moving to the door and opening it wide. Lena and Sam stood on the other side, both dressed in elegant black dresses. Lena wore a long strapless dress with an open back. Sam wore a similar dress with long sleeves and a slit along her left leg.

“Kara!” Lena greeted her girlfriend with a soft kiss. “You look beautiful darling.” Kara blushed and returned the words to Lena who only smiled as she linked their fingers together. “Alex, you look amazing.”

“I second that.” Sam said as she admired Alex’s form. Alex felt her face start to flush so she cleared her throat and spoke to Sam.

“Not nearly as amazing as you.” She said softly. She noticed Kara and Lena share a look but decided to ignore it. She and Sam locked eyes, drinking in the other’s beauty.

“Right, we do have a car waiting.” Lena said after clearing her throat for a third time didn’t break the intense staring match between the two women.

“Of course.” Sam broke eye contact and stepped to the side, allowing Kara and Lena to exit the apartment. Alex walked up beside her and offered her arm. Sam hesitated for a moment before smiling brightly at Alex and placing her hand in the crook of Alex’s elbow. Alex led them out the door, stopping for a moment to pull the door closed behind them. There was something fluttering in her stomach as she walked with Sam to the car, something she could identify but was scared to vocalize.

 

The feeling in Alex’s stomach remained hours later, after endless rounds around the gala socializing with the National City elite and several glasses of champagne. Even though Alex didn’t personally know any of the people she had been speaking with throughout the evening, she found that she really didn’t mind. Sam was actively ensuring that Alex remained a part of the conversation and smoothly transitioned between groups when the conversation died. More than that, Alex was enjoying just listening to Sam talk business. It was extremely attractive, if Alex was being honest with herself.

As the night began to drift towards the end, Alex found herself standing near the balcony doors, watching the thinning crowd make their last rounds through the room. A few business people nodded to her, some offered her kind words and one who had recognized her as a FBI Agent who had saved her during the attack on the waterfront those many months ago had even come over to personally say good-bye. After that, Alex was left to her own devices until Sam was ready to go. She took that opportunity to reflect on the past eight months that led to where she now stood.

Eight months ago, Alex was engaged to the woman she thought was the love of her life. She had been worried about helping Kara recover from losing Mon-El, and helping the city recover from the Daxamite invasion. Now, Alex was attending a gala with a woman she had known for over half a year, that she had come to consider a close a friend and recently, whom she harbored a crush on. She also got to see the struggles of raising a child alone through Sam. She got to experience the laughter and joy, and even some of the disappointment when Ruby rarely got in trouble. All that only served to remind Alex of how much she wanted a family of her own, and showed how amazing of a woman Sam really is.

“Hey,” Sam walked up then, pulling Alex from her thoughts. “Kara and Lena already left, are you ready to go?”

“Of course.” Alex said as Sam’s hand found the place on her arm that it had been resting for most of the night. They climbed into the waiting car and gave the driver Sam’s address. Sam turned to Alex as the car began to move.

“Thank you for tonight, Alex.” She said. “I don’t just mean agreeing to come with me. I mean, for everything. For taking care of Ruby when I can’t, for helping me with these new powers, for being so understanding. Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, Sam.” Alex said honestly. “I’m happy to help.” The car came to a stop outside Sam’s house. “I’ll walk you to the door.” Sam smiled at her as they both climbed out the car. Alex asked the driver to wait for a few minutes before she shut her door.

“The next time you need a date to a company event, don’t hesitate to ask.” Alex told Sam as they climbed the three stairs leading to the porch.

“Even though Ruby bullied you into saying yes this time?” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, even though Ruby made me say yes.” Alex laughed, glancing up slightly. Her gaze focused on a plant above their heads. “Um, Sam, has that always been there?”

“Has what been there?” Sam followed Alex’s gaze up. “Oh,” hanging above them was the unmistakable branch of mistletoe. “No, I don’t think so.”

Their eyes met in the dim light coming from Sam’s porch light. Sam’s gaze flickered from the mistletoe to Alex’s eyes, to her lips and back again.

“Well,” Alex swallowed thickly. “We wouldn’t want to break tradition, would we?”

“It is Christmas time, after all.” Sam replied in a low voice. Hesitantly, she caressed Alex’s cheek with one hand, the other landing on Alex’s waist. Alex felt her eyes flutter closed as Sam drew closer to her until soft lips pressed against her own. Alex could taste the champagne on Sam’s lips and briefly wondered if either of them were doing this because they were intoxicated, and then she felt Sam step even closer and her hand slipped from Alex’s cheek to cup the back of her neck. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist in return, kissing her soundly. They broke apart when a loud honk pierced the night air, produced by the driver Alex had asked to wait for her.

“Stay with me tonight?” Sam asked softly before her eyes widened a little bit. “Just to sleep, I promise.”

“Okay, yeah.” Alex waved at the driver to let him know he could leave and followed Sam into the house. They made their way to the master bedroom, stopping briefly to make sure Ruby was asleep. The babysitter had left when Sam and Alex walked in, leaving the two of them virtually alone in the house.

“Here,” Sam handed Alex a pair of pajamas that would probably be too small on her, but Alex accepted gratefully. She stepped into the bathroom to change quickly and removed the make-up from her face before entering Sam’s room again. She found the CFO waiting for beside the edge of the bed. As Alex neared, Sam surprised her by pulling her into a deep kiss. “Sorry,” she said when they pulled back. “I just didn’t want you to think I only kissed you because of the mistletoe.”

“Good to know.” Alex joked softly. Kissing Sam again, Alex allowed herself to feel a giddiness that she hadn’t felt since the early days of her relationship with Maggie. “It’s late, we should get some sleep.”

“Mhmm,” Sam hummed in agreement, pulling Alex onto the bed with her. They cuddled close under the blanket, trading one more small kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 

When Alex woke up, the sheets beside her were warm but empty. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Alex followed her nose through the familiar layout of the Arias house to the kitchen where both Sam and Ruby were awake and talking quietly.

“Alex?” Ruby greeted in question. “Did you stay the night?”

“I did. Hope you don’t mind.” Alex smiled as Sam winked at her. “I was wondering something, actually. You see, when we got here last night there was an extra decoration on the front porch. You wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you Ruby?”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked innocently. Alex rolled her eyes and Sam gently smacked Ruby’s arm in a playful manner. Ruby groaned good naturedly. “Did it work at least?”

“Hmm,” Sam circled the kitchen table and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “We’ll let you figure that out.” She smiled at her daughter before pressing a kiss against Alex’s cheek.

“Okay, cute but gross.” Ruby rolled her eyes. Alex laughed and released her hold on Sam’s shoulder so the shorter woman could move back to the stove.

“No one to blame but yourself kiddo.” Alex told Ruby as she sat down across from her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ruby sassed back before helping herself to the stack on pancakes her mother set on the table. Sam kissed her daughter’s head before circling the table again and sitting beside Alex. The two shared a soft smile.

Alex could get used to mornings like this.

And Ruby? Ruby was just happy her Christmas wish came true.

 

 


End file.
